dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrier/Agility/4
Introduction Agility is a good and easy build for a sacrier. Agility sacriers are usefull in a lot fo situations, most commonly dungeons. Why? Because one common tactic is to lock a boss monster with a high agility character, the only problem with this is that character recieves heavy damage, being a sac, you'll have less reason to worry, as you've got tons of life. Characteristics As with every other kind of Sacrier just put all you points into Vitality. For the rest of your charasterics you'll need scrolls: * Agility: You're an agi sacrier so this is good to scroll asap. * Strength: Comes in handy for higher level weapons like Aerdala Daggers it's good to scroll this to 25. * Wisdom: Helps with leveling, scroll to max when you can afford it. * Chance and Intelligence: Not really needed, though it's always good to have that slight boost here and there. Spells 1. Assault Lv. 5 2. Nimble Punishment Lv. 5 3. Dancing Sword Lv. 5 4. Attraction Lv. 5 5. Dagger Skill or Wise Punishment Lv. 5 6. Punishment Lv. 5 7. Cooperation Lv. 5 8. Evasion Lv. 5 9. Coagulation Lv. 5 10. From here on raise what you think will suit you best, Leveling and Equipment 1~26 Poor people should get a Boon Set, if you can afford it get a Young Adventurer Set. They give Vitality, Agility and Wisdom. Fill in with a Pet, Ring and Weapon of your choice. * 1~11 Stay in Incarnam and do gobbals and flowers. * 11~26 Face snappers in Astrub Rocky Inlet. 26~38 Battle Set: Get a Tofu Set with a maged Nimble Ring. At lv. 30 you can use Toady Set with tofu set parts. At lv. 36 you can swap your Tofu Cloak for a Mad Tofu Cloak. Level Set: Tofu Set with a Xelor's Past, it may sound weird but it's helpful. Leveling: You may want stick at snappers, but that's not recommended, it's better to get your levelign set, and head Mushds. 38~64 Battle Set: Toady Set+Mad Tofu Cloak with either Tofu Set parts or Wind Kwak Set parts. Just test out different options, one thing you can try is Toady Set + Mad Tofu Cloak + Crackler Pendant + Crackler Belt + Klime's Ultra-Powerful Boots + Trav' Ring. Leveling set: Wear a Prespic Set with a few custom life/agility/wis peices. Leveling: * Piglet: If you can get 22 magic reduction and still hit good. * Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds. * Blops: Could try solo, probably better in groups. * Treechnids * Vampyres * Mushds * Chafers * Fungi Masters 64~70 Leveling and battle set: * Kitsou Set Gives Vitlaity, okay wis and 1 AP. Also grab a Gelano for another AP. Fill in the rest of the slots with Aerdala stuff, you coudl also get a Ebony Mount. * Koalak Set with maged bow. Leveling: * Solo: Chafers Good xp and okay drops * Groups: Koalak and Kanigers. 70~80 Equipment: Full Aerdala Set with a Gelano and Ebony Mount. You could try Aerdala Hat, Aerdala Wedding Ring, Aerdala Amulet, Aerdala Geta, Rags, Chafeerce Belt and a Conno Ring. You'll have around 900 HP, which works out at abotu 300 damage with Punishment. Leveling: Try soloing a few Kanigers, Blop Fields is good in a group. 80~100 At this level you'll be able to get the Legendary Crackler Set with of course a Gelano. 100~120 You have a few set options here: 1. Bwork Chief Set + Gelano 2. White Rat Set + Gelano 3. Black Rat Set + Gelano 120+ Set Options: At this level you can get a Solomonk. At lv. 134 you can get the Ceremonial Set, At 133 you can get aKaliptus Headband. A Sovereign Set is also an option once your a bit higher. Leveling: From here on just do ghosts in a group at Nolifis Island.